Recuérdame aka Remember Me
by latina-pr
Summary: What do you do when you have so much history with someone and it's not welcomed? What do you do when Fate deals you the cruelest of hands? How do you go about your life, cope and move on when everything you love is taken away? Leah will soon find out.


_**Disclaimer**_: Stephanie Meyer _**OWNS**_ all rights to Twilight, as do _La Quinta Estación_ & _Marc Anthony_ to their collaboration in the song "_**Recuérdame**_". This story, _Recuérdame_ (a.k.a. _Remember Me_), is of my own creation.

Lyrics are to the song _**Recuérdame**_by _**La Quinta Estación **_Feat._** Marc Anthony**_. This story is also based on the video for the song. Hope you like it.

_**A**_/_**N**_: I wanted to paint a clear picture of the history that Jacob and Leah will share in this story that is why it is divided in to _two parts_.

Enjoy!

Also, if you want to hear and see the video for the song, then copy & paste the link bellow if you're curiously interested.

_http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=X05T3FmRzZ0 _

Remember, remove the parenthesis from where the dots are (_**.**_) or else it won't work. ;0)

_**Recuérdame**_(a.k.a. _**Remember Me**_)

The Past-Part One

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

_**Recuérdame cuando duermes y adivino lo que sueñas  
>cuando lejos de nuestra cama es a mí en quien piensas.<br>Recuérdame**__**.**__  
><em>

_**Recuérdame cuando parta y no regrese a nuestra casa  
>cuando el frío y la tristeza se funden y te abrazan.<br>Recuérdame.**_**  
><strong>

_**Recuérdame cuando mires a los ojos del pasado  
>cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos<br>Y que seas invisible para mí para mí. Para mí. **_

**!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&****!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&****!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&**

She clumsily walked down the long stretch in one of the many corridors of our steamed Forks High School located in _**NOWHERE**_, Washington with the last load of big, bulky science books that the teacher had _oh so politely asked her help with_.

Remembering her teacher's "_request_" or more like _**beg**_, made the long dark haired, slightly timid, petite, brown eyed, nerdy/dorky Quileute girl smile.

"_Oh, please you're one of the four class valedictorians this year… By far exceedingly more than any high school could ever achieve to have in a single class. FOUR valedictorians? It's simply unheard of._' The teacher said in an astounded tone. '_Anyway, back to the task at hand I just need aide in cataloging, counting and then taking the textbooks to storage for the summer months, since this year they don't want summer school people using the texts of the regular year. I know stupid rule this time around, but what can we do. Please, out-of the four you're really the only one I can trust with this short errand._" Our very pregnant Biology teacher Mrs. Esme Cullen pointed out for the umpteenth time.

_Short errand? My behind… It's the last day of school after all. I wanted to just hang out be the typical senior and ditch at lunch. Spend the day with my best friend Angela and my other good friend Victoria and of course by consequence their boyfriends, Eric and James._ She thought.

Although in all truthfulness, no one could complain, though Mrs. Cullen was one of the most loved teachers in this school by us the students. She's kind, considerate, willing to put in the extra time (from her private life mind you) to get us to understand, compassionate, insightful… The woman has two, _TWO_ bachelors' degrees; one in Science Biology (with minors in both chemistry and physics) and the other in English. Our teacher even has the course work and license for Reading Specialist and rumor has is she's completing some kind of degree in math, too… No wonder she's taught so much.

All three science classes, journalism, eng. lit., and has worked the remedial programs in our school a couple of times; with that much preparation explains why her kids are almost, _**almost**_ being the operative word, geniuses. Heck! Even her husband, Mr. Carlisle Cullen, the #2 most sought after heart and neurosurgeon west of the Mississippi. Who knew two such evenly match people could produce and still continue to produce such good-looking and intelligent offspring. Not to mention he certainly did not suffer in the looks department either.

I still remember what my dear "_**abuelita**_" said the first time she saw Dr. Cullen "_**¡Ahí, nena! ¡Dios mío! A ese doctorcito no le aprietan los zapatos para nadita de nada.**_" The woman even went as far as flirting with the kind, good doctor. It went on and on, every single visit grandma had with him. It got to the point "_**abuela**_" would be reproached by my mother, Sue. She'd often say, "_**¡Mamá ya basta, por favor! Deja al pobre doctor Cullen tranquilo. No es soltero, si no un hombre casado con hijos.**_" My mother, Sue, reproach "_**abuelita**_" every time. Dr. Cullen would smile and tell my mom he didn't mind when complements came from such vivacious and young women, like my grandmother. The young girl smiled and chuckled a remembering the old woman's favorite expressions. Her beloved grandmother always had a unique way with words. "_**Abuela**_" has always said like it is, always the bold one in the family, _so unlike me_. _I'm just the blimp on radar; nothing more, nothing less_. She thought with great self-disappointment.

There must have some higher power looking out for her today, for the girl nearly tripped over her own two feet. Rapidly her thoughts turn somewhat sour at the reminder of the harsh weight of books in her arms.

_She couldn't get her own kids to help with this… And of course me being the docile, accommodating, pushover I am, caved-in when I didn't want to and have spent the past three hours granting my teacher's request. _Leah Clearwater reprimanded herself. _Oh, yes and all by myself too, since at the last minute a faculty meeting was called._

She cited Mrs. Cullen's words and tone in her mind:_ "__**I have to go Leah emergency faculty assembly; you know how these meetings are… Remember catalog, count, and then take to storage unit 7-C. It's at the last one in the farthest row of portables at the back of the school.**__" _Then the woman turned on her heel a waddled on her way.

_You just always have to please everyone, don't you Clearwater?_ Leah remembered the question that was told to her in humor by the one person she wanted more than just as a friend. She smiled some at the words, but took them to heart. She was always pleasing everyone around her, except the most important person of all _**herself**_. A testament to that was the fact that she had finished privately tutoring said person two weeks before finals began.

Leah frowned at the memory it stirred… _Idiot Clearwater, you should've known better the lessons were always in private and at the convenience of the person. You thought that __**they**__ would FINALLY wake-up and see. See YOU… Fat chance! _She thought bitterly.

Leah shook all those depressing/angry thoughts from her mind and returned mind to her more jovial ones.

Ok, ok! I'll be honest we do not live in Nowhere, WA. Where I live is none other than a literally little town called _**Forks**_, WA. It's so little our population is little over 3,000 people and that number also includes my native culture the Quileutes. Yes, this is probably the only place in the contiguous US where it makes absolutely **no sense** to have natives and "_pale faces_" in separate schools. The numbers would be simply too diminutive to justify any government or federal funding for this municipality to survive.

We have a joke amongst us the kids; we call this place "_The Coldest, Rainiest, Wettest Place in the Continental US, WA_".

Lost in thought, pushing back the pair of thick dark frame glasses she wore while trying to balance the heavy load of reaming books she still carried, she didn't see who was walking straight in her path.

****!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&****!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&****!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&****

The boys, two of them Quileutes, all five tall _**big star sports players**_/_**big men on campus**_. Some of the young males are large and beefy, the others with more of a leaner muscle build, yet still slightly brawny and stout…

Well, really just _**one**_ of them _**is**_ the biggest sport star in the school and _**is**_ more like the _king_ _of the campus_. No one doubted what awaited him at UCLA _**or**_ NYU _**or **_UCF _**or **_UT Austin _**or **_UCONN _**or**_ FSU _**or**_ BYU _**or **_simply put _**any**_ of the colleges that were contending to have _**him**_ in their sports line-up on any of their teams. The guy is precisely that good and skilled and cautious and light on his feet and quick thinking. In synthesis the perfect package for a sports program in human form.

Despite all those accolades, what was getting his attention were not the sports scholarships he was being offered left and right. It was the academic scholarships, those are really the core of his deciding factor on which school to attend. Not like he needed the help, his family was well economically. But what can you say his parents had raised him (and his siblings) to live above the attention, _not_ that he minded _**that**_ part.

He was a guy after all, he relished and prized the attention for his coaches, classmates, girls, friends, girls, towns' people, girls, neighbors and did we mention, _**girls**_. Nevertheless, the gallantry he favored most is the good kind; _like that of scouts or particularly that of the wonderfully conspicuous ever growing female student population_. He thought with a firmly planted look of please on his face.

He'd been raised by parents who ensured his grades, "_**son your accountability, trustworthiness, school performance, school/work efficiency and ethic and, of course, GPA will speak all that is needed to be known by the people evaluating and choosing who they want**_" were the words his father spoke often.

"_**Your actions on the field or the court or the diamond or whatever platform you're playing in will mean nothing the day when something out of your control happens and takes you out of the game permanently**_", his mother always stressed. Those lessons taught him to value results, not outcomes, to really put the work where it is needed. As long as there's a need the calls will come, when there is no longer any usage the calls with stop just as fast.

"_**The day you're no longer useful them, is when the **__**demand**__** will come.**_" were words that both parents repeated over and over again.

The small group of male teens was joyously recalling their last year in school and by consequence the last four years spent at Forks High School.

'_Man! Do you remember sophomore year when not only did you score the winning touchdown against the Ashton High Falcons or more like Ashton High __**SNAILS**__, but also took the basketball team to the state championships and won! And then won IT again this year! Also, taking to state and earning the baseball team the trophy, too._' His reddish-brown haired friend high fives him.

'_Yeah! I have no idea how you do it! To this day… And we've been best friends since we were in diapers, man. You're captain of the football team, basketball team, volleyball team and co-captain of the baseball, Ping-Pong AND chess teams, too. HOW MAN! How?... Chess? Really?_'

He smirked at the astonishment in the voice of his oldest/bestest friend, Embry Call.

Turning to face his closest comrades Embry Call, Edward Cullen and Paul Meraz, while walking the corridor backward.

'_Gentlemen, it's a mystery to me too._' He boasted with fake humbleness. '_By the way cuz, chess is a game of strategy, much like the others you mentioned._'

'_Yeah, Call. You wouldn't know what "King's pawn 1 to e4" is or "what the purpose of the bishop and queen" mean if those came and kicked you in the groin._' Edward smirks.

'_Shut it, Cullen!_' Embry said with frown.

Was all the captain of the fore mention teams said, still giving his friends a half grin and continuing his wrong way motion. Until…

'_Ugh!_'

The boys stop moving. All they heard were thug and sharp sounds of books hitting the floor hard.

'_Hey! Watch it!_' Her voice breaks through the young males, causing the eighteen year old males to look around.

When he felt a mass bump his back he turned, but saw no one.

'_Down here boneheads!_' A soft and irritated female voice calls very distressed.

Leah was patting the floor around her trying to find her specks, without them she was as blind as a bat; everything was hazy, fuzzy, nothing like her maiden name.

Jacob Black and his friends look down.

'_Oh, sorry about that Clearwater! I wasn't looking where I was going._' Jakes apology fell on deaf ears.

However the remark was much felt.

'_I can tell._'

Paul and Edward wince at the heavy dose of sarcasm contained in those three small words. They, as well as Embry start collecting the disarray of books now strewed on the floor.

_**Too**__ many,__** too**__ heavy and __**too **__big for the lonely and very petite Quileute girl to carry. _Edward thought.

'_Besides, this would have not happened, had certain someone__**S**_ _**not bailed**_ _on their mother._' Leah said looking directly at Edward who was bent over picking up books.

'_Hey!_' Edward called out.

'_Give me your hands to help up since it's my fault you're on the floor now._'

Leah placed her hands on top of Jake's and grasped tightly as he pulled her up.

'_Guys, do you mind taking care of those I want to talk with Leah about something._'

'_That would be fine Jake, except we don't know where these go._'

'_That's ok, Em I know where to take them. Gentlemen follow me._'

Edward, Embry and Paul, _**all**_, gave Jake knowing and tale telling wide grins and smirks. These made him blush with embarrassment in the least bit.

Leah noticed and was rather curious as to what were they for.

Jake felt very uncomfortable and exposed in the hall, so he grab Leah's hand and pulled her gently to a, hopefully, empty classroom.

'_Locked._' The frustration in his voice was not missed by Leah.

Jake went on trying a second door. '_Locked._' Then a third. '_Locked, again._'

Door number four.

'_Another one! Shit man! What does a guy have to do in order to find an unlocked empty classroom in this school._'

'_Uh, Jake you're making me nervous. What is so important that you can't just be out with it here in the hall?_'

'_Well, I guess. You see Leah, uh… There's, uh… What I meant to say is that, uh…_'

Leah's brow furrows. '_Just out with it already._'

Jake looked down, he was ricking with uncertainty.

'_Oh, fine! If privacy is so important then follow me._' She grabs his arm pulling and taking him back to Mrs. Cullen's room.

'_Mrs. Cullen's room?_' Jake enquires.

'_What's this? You're giving me the third degree…_' Leah crossed her arms. '_You're the one that made such a big deal about wanting to have this conversation away from public viewing._'

'_Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I. Sorry about that._' Jake gave her a sheepish look.

'_Besides she won't be back until sometime after lunch._' She sighed.

Leah walked over to the where she had been working at earlier and began to put away the stuff she'd been using and organize the area.

Jacob didn't say anything else, nor moved from the entrance. He just kept looking from Leah to any other spot in the room; the floor, the cabinets, the teacher's desk, the far wall, finally the windows; those being his favorite escape.

_Come on Black! Pull it together. You made the stupid bet and lost; now you have to pay the Piper or else face more humiliating consequences. Besides is not like you've never done something like this before. She's just another stupid girl in the long line of girls that follow wherever you go._ His brain ranted and berated him. _Except that this is Leah Clearwater. Beautiful, smart, funny, kind, slightly timid, sweet, innocent, pure, beautiful, sexy, sensual, petite, drop of cinnamon & brown sugar combined, Leah Clearwater. The girl you've had a __**crush**__ on and __**have love **__with since her family moved back to Forks, WA in second grade. She doesn't deserve this._ His racked mind concluded, but he knew that he _**NEVER **_backs out of a bet no matter what the consequences. _Why do I have to be so damn competitive? _He questioned himself.

Jake smiled remembering their first official meeting. It was the Friday of her first week at Forks Elementary School. She was extremely shy back then, but had manage to in those first few days make friends with whom ended up being the current class _**harlots**_; Tanya Denali, Lauren Mallory and Victoria Stanley—the other half of the Stanley twins.

That was until one of _them_ stole Leah's silver rainbow and clover leaf charm bracelet back in third grade. Years later Jacob found said bracelet in the possession of his on-again/off-again girlfriend, Tanya Denali. Her parents were away on business when she called him over on a Friday night, because she was in "_**heat**_".

****!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&****!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&****!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&****

APRIL-10TH GRADE

It was extremely unusually _**hot**_ weather for Forks at the time. The surrounding heat was so intense it was driving everyone up the wall, insane with sexual heat and need; at least that's how it was to those who were sexually **active**.

When Jake arrived at Tanya's he was instructed to go straight to her room where he located her laying on top of the comforter naked and ready for action. In fact the night light gave just enough illumination for him to see that she had started without him. The audacity, he had plenty of pepped up need, too. He removed "_Winston_"—a.k.a. her vibrator—and proceeded to do business with his girlfriend of the moment.

'_Áhh!_' Tanya screamed as her final orgasm hit her body, _**second**_ one of the night mind you.

Meanwhile, Jake was still pumping into her furiously trying gain his own climax, but it was near impossible. _Come on Jakey Jr., you can do it. This is what you and I were built for. We're not a couple of pussies who don't know how to fuck a girl properly till we're satisfied with the job. And boy today, you're still tepeeing me which is good, but we do to need release, too. _He pep-_thought_ to his penis.

'_Fuck._' Jake muttered closing his eyes. _Perhaps all I need is a distraction. Maybe Tanya has racked-up so much mileage overtime that it's no longer fulfilling. _He thought and then it happened…

His eyes open. Before him is no longer his current squeeze Tanya, but the girl whose depths he so badly wants to fill. Her tight petite body gripping his engorged member firmly, soft cinnamon tone skin much like his, deep rich dark brown eyes that saw straight into his soul, hair so dark, silky, thick and long it fans over the pillows. Lastly, her delicate voice calling _**HIS**_ name over and over again for more. At first he was taken by surprise, Leah Clearwater lays under his large body as he moves in and out of her.

That is when he almost stopped all movements, almost. He continues with a slow sensuous pace.

Tanya notices his still as hard as a brick and wonders how many more times it will take for him to finally release. It's not that she's complaining for a guy being the energizer bunny, but at some point rest is needed to re-boost one's body for another round.

Looking up at his face she sees his eyes are shut. He drops his head some and his lids open those chocolate orbs staring directly at her. Although, somehow she knew he was not seeing her, even though it was her body receiving his oh-so widely opened.

Tanya was curious to know the identity of the person he thought he was fucking, but knew not to disturb for the task at hand was more important. At once his actions slowed, so much so that she thought he'd stop altogether and go home with a very large visible tent in his pants.

A second wind racks and takes over Jake and he is hitting harder and harder.

_Oh no! No!,__ No! _'_Yes!, Yes! Uh-Yes! __YES!_' Round three took Tanya completely by surprise…

Jake stands pulling up his cutoffs free-balling at the moment, has yet to find his boxers. After he puts on his shirt and sleeps on his jacket. He stuffs his underwear into the jacket's pocket. Tanya is still in bed her eyes closed, but she's not sleeping.

Looking around the room Jake's eyes land on her dresser, a bracelet caught his attention. Walking over, he grabs it; something about the item is very familiar to him. It is a silver chain charm bracelet with rainbows and shamrocks. Then he remembers where his seen it before, it was Leah's missing bracelet. _Leah has been right all this time, Tanya did steal the jewel._ He thought.

He closed his hand around it.

_I'll make sure to get it b-_

'_So, who was she?_' Tanya's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Jake was taken aback by the inquiry. He faces her, '_Who was who?_', was his reply.

'Come on Jake, don't get coy with me. It's ok, you're not the first one person in the planet to do it and you won't be the last, either.'

'_Honestly, Tanya who are you talking about?_'

'_Ok, fine if that is how you want to play it. Who were you fantasizing about earlier that finally got you to cum?_'

Jake did a double take, was Tanya really asking him _**that**_. Had he really been that obvious?

_Guess what jackass… You were!_ His brain scolded him.

Jake reddened, he had no idea it had been that **evident**; visualizing someone else while screwing with another in order to let go.

He looked away and stuffs his hands into the pockets of the cutoffs. 'Sorry, about that.'

'_It's ok, like I said you aren't the first nor will you be the last._'

Jake pulled his hands free form the pockets and half smiled at Tanya.

'_My question stands, who was she?_' Tanya has an amused smile.

Jake had to think fast or else his goose would be cooked. 'Uh, nobody important, I don't even know the lady's name. It was a girl from this beer add I saw the other day.'

'_The one were the girl is sitting on the sand at a beach somewhere, her head tilted back, eyes closed while holding the beer can with a look that screams satisfaction?_'

Jake blinked, shocked by what she said, but was going with it. He nodded.

'_I saw it, too. If I were a guy that was a girl I'd bang until she couldn't walk._' Jake had to remind himself to breath or else he'd pass-out from the surprise. '_Which goes without saying that Mr., I'm glad and very thankful it's Friday and my weekend is free._' Tanya exhales. '_I'm going to need a couple of days rest to reenergize after three rounds._'

*_**Hey, Shorty it's your birthday. We're going to party like it's your birthday. We're going to sip Bacardi like it's your birthday and you know we don't give a fuck that's your birthday….**_*

_Saved by the bell or ringtone in this case. _Jake thought. Pulling out his cell, he signals Tanya to give him a minute. '_Hi, dad! __What is it?..._' The conversation lasted about five minutes.

'_Sorry, Tan. But pops needs me back home._' He strategically constantly used the nickname he gave her to always get away with what he wanted.

Tanya smiled. '_I'll talk to you later sweetie._' She goes to stand, but her legs wobble and she looses balance.

Jake quickly moves to catch her before she falls. '_Whoa, there horsey. I think you should stay in bed for the night. I hit that_' He smack her butt '_and I made sure to hit it __**hard**__._' He moved a lock of her golden hair out of the way, and delicately and faintly traced the soft features of her face.

'_Ow!_' She said rubbing where Jake had smacked her and was starting to feel hot. '_Yes I'm aware of __**that**__, thank you very much._' Tanya gave him a peck on the lips. Grabbing and gently stroking the front of his pants. '_Bye!_' She says in a voice full of lust.

****!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&****!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&****!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&****

'_Uh, Jake… Hello? Are you there I'm waiting. Hurry up I have somewhere to be in ten minutes._'

Leah was very much annoyed at the moment she's been standing in front of this totem pole for the past five minutes and he had yet to say a word.

'_Listen if this better not be just some stupid ploy you and your friends have to aggravate unpopular kids on the last day of school._'

She tapped her shoe against the tile, but Jake blank gaze let her know he'd stayed elsewhere.

'_Urg! __That's it I'm living have a fun summer, I'll see you tomorrow at graduation and… Oh yeah, good-bye._'

As she reached the door a large hand wrapped itself around her arm detaining her exit.

'_Leah wait; please._'

She faced him once more.

'_What Black! What is so mysterious and important that you've had me in here for the past five minutes and could not tell me in the hallway for lack of privacy!_' She crossed her arms over her chest.

'_Will-you-go-with-me-totomorrow's-senior-class-graduation-party?_' Jake said in one breath.

Leah blinked twice. '_Huh? I'm sorry Jake, but I must be hearing things. Did you just ask me to be your date for graduation party tomorrow night?_' She's very bemused by his choice words.

'_Yes._' The assertiveness in that one word was not missed by Leah.

'_Are you sure? I mean what about Tanya… Aren't taking your girlfriend to the last party of our "high school career"?_'

Jake did not miss the suspicious tone for a second, and why would she have a reason to believe his words? _You know you've never been one to be overly polite nor kind to the less popular kids of Forks High._ _But a bets a bet in the end and your public persona is far more important. _He reminded himself.

'_Actually we broke up._'

'_Again?_' Her tone saying something more like _so, what else is new?_

Jacob gave an incredulous look, _how dare you judge me? _He mentally scolded her.

'_Yes._' Leah was taken aback a little by the harshness in such a short answer.

_Cool it Jake! Remember the task at hand. _He reprimanded himself once he saw the look Leah gave him for his reply.

'_Anyway, I would like it if you'd go with me._' He sighed, looking down, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

At first Leah was unsure of what to think, do or say for that matter… Popular kids seldom associate themselves with what they affectionally call "_**the less fortunate**_". And Leah Clearwater was no exception for the less fortunate award in the eyes of the popular.

Leah was lost in thought and Jake noticed.

'_So will you?_'

'_Huh?_'

'_Will you go with me to the party tomorrow? Come on Leah… What are you afraid of? It's just a date, not marriage. What's the worst that could happen?_' He gave the million dollar grin; that guarantees an affirmative answer every time.

However, behind the façade, _Black you know very well what's the worst that could happen?_

And true to form, Leah was too powerless to resist such a smile.

With a sincere, excited smile on her face. '_Ok, I'll go with you._'

'_You will? YES! Listen, I like to make an entrance wherever I go. Therefore, being fashionably late is a rule in my book. I'll pick you up around 8:30 take you to a nice dinner; I know a really nice place, get some dessert too._'

_Good job Black! Lay off the charm a little will ya'? She already said yes._

'_That should kill a good hour, hour and a half if the restaurant is full. But I know some people and they'll treat us good._'

'_Dinner, too? Are you sure you can afford all that Jake?_'

'_Don't sweat it. Where I'm taking you is owned by my godparents Charlie and Renee Swan, our meal will be covered._'

'_You're taking me to "__**Black & White Swan**__"? That place is… is… Well you know._'

'_Yeah, I know and like I said my godparents own the place._'

'_WOW! I've never been asked on a date before… WAIT! I have dated; what I meant to say was that I've never been treated to such quality on a first date before._'

Leah went to her purse to get a pen and paper, furiously writing on it.

'_Here_' She handed him the paper. '_is my address and number. This is so cool! What a way to end the year!_' Leah was beaming with delight and anticipation.

'_Oh goodness! I better go find a dress worthy of such an outing, not too casual for the restaurant, not too fancy for a party. I'll see you. Call me later with the final details._' She said with an extra bounce in her step. _Leah you're going on a date with the hottest guy in school! _She thought.

_You're a worthless piece of shit Jacob Black! How could you stoop this low as to start using people at random to look good in front of your friends? You are no better than __**them**__, your peers. On top of that you've many times had the audacity to say "__**you're better than that**__". Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it._ His conscience reprimanded._ The best part about the whole situation is that it's only on the girl you've been crushing on since second grade._

****!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&****!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&****!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&****

* * *

><p>There you have it folks, Part-1 of Leah's history with Jake. My, my very <strong><em>first<em>** _**BlackWater**_.

Anyone curious enough to want to know what happens later? ;0) ;0P ;0Þ 0b ;0)

Please review, I look forward for your comments. =D


End file.
